


How Do I Look?

by The_Samurai_Prince



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Humor, LOL!, One Shot, Romance, That's rare!, Toph lets her hair down in this one!, Two kids being adorable, cute stuff, sweet relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 12:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Samurai_Prince/pseuds/The_Samurai_Prince
Summary: One or two compliments. That's all it takes for something to happen.[ONE SHOT TAANG!] ;)
Relationships: Aang/Toph Beifong
Comments: 6
Kudos: 133





	How Do I Look?

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I want to make. There aren't enough Taang stories out there, so I want to make another one! So enjoy how these little scamps interact with each other! XD

**How Do I Look?**

* * *

Toph relaxed on a dusty but comfy chair with her feet on a cushiony ottoman as she heard the soft and tranquil sounds of the waves outside of Zuko's beach house through the windows. She can also hear the faint sounds of a bending battle going on. But it was more out of fun than it being an actual real battle. Either way, it was a calming sound, as she hears the sea slightly roaring on the shore, and her friends having a good time.

She and her friends were on Ember Island and stayed at Zuko's beach home as they took a vacation from all the duties they have to do to rebuild the Nations of the world. It's been three months since the war has ended, but even then, everyone is still adjusting to it. Everyone had a job to do to uphold the peace, but for now, they needed a break.

The Gaang were all at the beach house, them consisting of Aang, Zuko, Katara, Sokka, Suki, and Toph, and Momo and Appa too, as well. Each of them were off doing something: for instance, Aang, Katara, and Zuko were doing their mock bending battle against each other on the shore that was mentioned, Sokka and Suki were off doing their couples' shenanigans, while Momo was resting on Toph's lap. Appa was nearby in seeing distance as he enjoyed feeding off the grassy hills near the home. The blind earthbender was just lazing around on the chair, her hands on the arms of it as she leaned back into seat, looking quite relaxed as she heard the ocean waves and her friends doing their mock battle.

Smiling at the feeling of having a serene moment of relaxation and being surrounded by friends, she told Momo. "Yep, this is the life, ain't it Fuzzball? Just chillin and hanging out with friends. You and Appa included, of course."

Momo looked up at her from his resting spot on her lap, eyes sleepy as he yawned, making a cute little sound as he did.

Toph chuckled. "Back at you, Momo." She put her hands behind her head and hair bun, inhaling and exhaling a relaxed sigh.

Thinking a bit about her good friends, her thoughts drifted to Zuko and Katara, about how latter basically admitted to her that she likes former after she saved her from Azula's lightning. A little one-on-one girl-talk to be precise since Toph was gonna find out soon anyways from the waterbender. Even better, Zuko also came up to Toph and told her that he likes Katara back! He figured the earthbender was gonna find out sooner or later if what he heard from her is true, so he decided to confess that he has a thing for Katara to her before he saved himself from further embarrassment on his part.

It just made it all the more entertaining for Toph to see how they react towards each other.

She, of course, never told anyone, not even their crushes, that they like each other. What kind of friend would she be if just flat told anyone? They came to _her _of all people to keep their secret, and she'll gladly keep it...until they stop beating around the bush and start to flirt with each other, that is. Which if what she can hear from outside would be any indication, they're throwing little silly remarks at each other as they mock-bend battle.

Speaking of flirting, Sokka and Suki are a totally different story when it comes to flirtatious behavior, meaning they couldn't get their hands off of each other! Hence their absence as of now, as they're probably off on the island somewhere playing footsies, while they have some peace from all the gross interactions. Even when they were on Appa, they couldn't keep their hands to themselves. It was starting to get awkward and sickening for the remaining four people of the group when they flew on Appa. Katara was even telling them to not do anything too intimate when they reach the island.

_'Pfft! I bet _that_ comment fell on deaf ears...heh.' _Toph thought, _Thank goodness I wasn't able to see it...although I wish I was also deaf at the same time. Seriously, who calls anyone 'Sweetie'?'_

She shook her head and took a deep sigh...

...It still bugs her at times.

_'I mean, sure, they love each other, that part's a no-brainer. And I totally moved on from that. Sokka loves Suki, and I'm totally cool with that. And heck, I liked Zuko at one point when I was over that dork! But of course, Zuko liked Katara, and Katara likes him, so...well, I'm back to square one.'_

As Toph sat there with Momo on her lap, she thought about why this would bother her, even if it was a little bit. She started to pet the lemur-bat as she thinks about it.

_'Hm...I don't know what is making me think about this so much. I mean, I don't care if they don't like me in that way, it's not like I'm one of those sissy girls who can't handle a break-up. I move on and keep going forward. Hard as a rock, as they say. ...But...maybe it just makes me feel...like I'm not...'_

She shook her head again in irritation.

_'Man, having friends is making me soft. I mean, I wouldn't have it any other way, but...come on, I'm not like...I'm not _that_ distraught for thinking I'm not...pre-'_

The sound of a sliding door opening interrupted her thoughts. If she paid attention, she would've heard the footsteps of one light-footed airbender that was nearing the door. Momo woke up to see that his airbending owner has entered the beach house, which he chattered and jumped off of Toph's lap and off the chair arm to go to Aang, flying to him as he landed and climbed up to his shoulders.

"Oh," Aang said a little glumly, "Hey Momo," he glanced at the earthbender girl, "Hey Toph."

"...Hey." Toph greeted him, her eyebrow quirking up. "What's wrong with you?"

Aang sighed and mumbled, "Nothing..."

Toph rolled her unseeing eyes, "Gee, that's convincing."

Aang just stood there in place with Momo on his shoulders, looking down with a sad crestfallen look on his face. The flying lemur-bat sat on his shoulder and looked at him for a moment, before patting him on the side of his head in what looked like in reassurance. The boy just stood there in silence, however, not paying the motion any attention.

When hearing he wasn't even gonna try to come back with a remark, Toph was starting to get _slightly _worried. "Hey...you alright?"

"..." Aang just took a deep sigh, "...Toph, is there...I mean, do I..." his frown turned deeper, "...Nevermind," he mumbled.

Toph, in all her stubbornness, wasn't going to let that fly. However, she did ask one rational question, "What happened to your mock-bending battle? Did you lose or something?"

Aang flinched, and believe it or not, even with her feet propped up, she can sense that he did. "...Yeah..."

Before she can say anything else on that, Toph stopped and remembered...

_'Oh...yeah...'_

"...Um...sorry..." Toph said awkwardly.

_'Damn it, I'm not good at this comforting stuff.'_

Aang shrugged, "Eh...it happens. It's just...life, I guess."

Toph just stayed silent for the time being...

...Until Aang said, "Just to be clear, we're on the same page of what we're talking about, right?"

"...You seeing Sugar Queen and Sparky getting friendly with each other? Yeah, I heard them all the way over here."

Aang winced. "...Yeah. We _are_ on the same page."

They were quiet for a little bit. Toph sitting there on the chair with her feet on an ottoman, while Aang stood there sulking. Meanwhile, Momo just looked at both of the kids with passing glances.

"...Hey, chin up, Twinkle-Toes. Like you said, life goes on."

"...Yeah...but...it just..." Aang grunts, "You know what really bugs me?"

_'Hoo-boy. Let him vent, this is good for him.' _"What?"

"It's just...I've learned so much during these past three months. Even after beating Ozai, I've learned that it's not about me, that it's about the people that we've helped along the way, how they all progressed after the war. I...I realized the repercussions after the war, how everything can't be automatically better after that...man, I was stupid to think that everything would be better after Ozai was beaten." Aang shook his head, "And...well, I feel like I've been able to humble myself in regards of everyone saying that I was the one who 'stopped' the war. I gave all of you credit as well. I wouldn't have done all of this without you and everyone else helping me throughout this whole thing. I also realized...that I have to be levelheaded in all of this. To not be a boy anymore...to be a man, per se."

Toph was silent as she listened. "...What's the problem then?"

"...I have learned things. I really have...so much to make me feel like I've grown up and matured...but...I can't help but feel..." Aang solemnly frowned, "...I know it's selfish, but...I just...I really..." he turned his head to Toph and asked, "Toph, is there something...is there something wrong with me?"

...Now _that_ was a question Toph didn't expect for him to ask, "Something...wrong with you?"

"Yeah. I mean...well, you can't see me, but...well...am I..." he sighed briskly, "I know this is strange to ask, but...am I...handsome?"

…Okay, scratch that. THIS is the question she wasn't expecting to be asked by Aang.

"I mean, how do I sound? Do I sound...handsome? I mean...ugh, I don't know." Aang slumped his shoulders, with Momo barely hanging onto them.

Toph just sat there, a little stunned.

_'...Wow...who would've thought Twinkles would be self-conscious on the way he looks...' _she mused about Aang's current question. _'Well...of course I wouldn't know. I mean, I can't _see_ for Spirits' sake! But Twinkles is in an emotional spot right now, and he might need the reassurance...ugh, why did this have to happen while I was relaxing?'_

"You know what? Forget it." Aang said, breaking out of her thoughts. "I'm sorry I asked that. I'll just go to my room and...think for a bit."

As soon as he almost walked past Toph, the blind earthbender got up from her chair and made her way to him. "Whoa, hold on there, Twinkles!"

Momo, seeing that Toph was coming up to them, hopped off and landed on her shoulders to look at the scene playing out. Aang, meanwhile, stopped to turn to the girl.

Once she was close to him, Toph said, "Look, whatever happened between you and Katara happened, okay? But she's not gonna be mad at you forever, alright? I mean, look at you and Katara! Actually, look at _you! _You're right, you basically matured, and Katara knows that! So she's not interested in you and likes Sparky, so what? There are other girls out there who like you for _you_...and Katara _does_ like you for you, but in another way. Doesn't mean what you have with her isn't special! And although what you did back at the Ember Island Players was a big 'no', you learned from it, and it showed! She even said she was proud of you again for all that you've accomplished! So again, even though she doesn't like you in that way, she will always cherish your friendship with her! And like you said, it's life. Life throws us curves that we can't control! It's how life works. I mean, do you think I wanted to be blind? Well, here I am! I'm blind! But it doesn't bother me and I still make the best of it! And here I am! I'm the world's greatest earthbender, and I'm definitely kicking butt left and right! Plus, I have great friends who understand me! So come on, don't be so depressed over Katara and Zuko _suddenly_ getting friendly with each other. And also...I may not see what you look like, but from what I hear from you, you sound...nice looking." she ended the speech with a slight blush on her face.

Aang blinked in a stunned state. "Uh...th-...thank you, Toph."

She slightly smiled, "Yeah, no problem. So you feel better and all that?"

"...In a way...yeah, I think so." Aang nodded.

"Good. Cause it's all a part of growing up, Twinkle-Toes." reminded Toph, "Besides, I may not see, but with your voice getting lower, I would think you're a little handsome."

Aang blushed a hue of red. "Really?"

"Well, I don't know, like I said, I'm blind...but you shouldn't let looks keep you down. I mean if you like what you see in your reflection, then you like what you see."

"...Huh. Yeah..." Aang stood there to think about what Toph said.

Toph also stood there with Momo on her shoulders and thought something else, _'Hmm...you know, I actually never 'seen' my friends faces...I mean, I don't want to be too intimate with them, but...well, I 'saw' what my parents' faces look like by touching their facial features...maybe if I-'_

"Hey, Toph?"

Snapping out of her trance, Toph shook her head and said, "Yeah?"

She couldn't see it, but Aang was smiling at her. "Just so that _you _know...you're...you're very pretty, Toph."

Toph froze, her mouth parted as she flushed slightly.

"I mean, yeah, I know you're not into this soft talk and whatnot, but...you know, you helped me out, and...well, I want to at least...repay you, I guess, and compliment you as well, since you can't see or anything. I know you said looks don't matter to you, but I just want to tell you that you...you _are_ pretty. Very much so."

...Toph just stood in place. Momo looked at her and blinked, wondering what's gotten into her even leaning over and looking at her face.

Aang's smile then faltered as he shuffled awkwardly in place. "Um...I really mean it. I mean...I hope that...doesn't make you feel awkward or anything, cause I...well, I...I...I'm just...you kno-"

"Stay right there," Toph asked him, finally saying something.

Aang blinked again. "Huh?"

"Just stay right there." Toph took a step in front of him and started to raise her hands onto his face.

"Huh!? Wha-what-!?"

"Stand still!" Toph exclaimed.

Aang gulped and did as he was told, feeling a little nervous.

Toph then continued to raise her hands on his face...and placed them on each side of his cheeks.

"...What...what...are you doing?" Aang said in a stiff manner, afraid to even move his face muscles.

"I'm seeing how you look," Toph explained as her hands traveled on each side of his face. She lowered them to his jawline and traced her thumbs on his mouth and cheekbones. She even put her two thumbs on top of his nose and pushed on it a little bit. Her thumbs then brushed against his eyes, as her finger brushed against his ears.

_'Wow. Big ears...' _Toph smiled as she lightly pulled on them, causing Aang to slightly chuckle. When she then started to run her hands on top of Aang's head, she made a realization.

"...Hey...you don't have any hair."

Aang laughed a little nervously. "It comes with being a monk."

"...Huh." she dragged her hands on down on his face one more time to get the final verdict. Once she did, she pulled her hands away from his face and said to him, "...I think...you have nice facial features..."

The airbender blushed immensely. "Um...t-thanks."

"...Yeah...you _are_ handsome. Cute, even."

Aang froze, his heart beating fast as he blushed even more.

Toph smirked and snickered. "Gee, Twinkles, your heart is beating so fast it could be mistaken for an ostrich-horse!"

"UH, uh, um-I was-I was-I was just...uuuuh..." Aang was tongue-tied.

She kept the same smirk. "Wow, Twinkles, you never let a girl touch your face before?"

Aang remained silent, but his heart was still beating mighty fast.

Snickering again, Toph looked at him with a smile. _'You know, making Twinkles get so flustered is kind of fun! Hmm...I wonder...'_

Toph then reached for her headband, which Momo, not knowing what she was doing, decided to jump off and go to Aang's shoulders again. When Toph pulled her headband off, her long raven hair flowed down onto her back and onto her shoulders a bit, creating a more...tranquil look to her.

Aang gasped, and in a second, his heart skipped a beat.

"How do I look now?" Toph said with a sly smile as she whipped her head around, making her hair swish back and forth and creating an adorable messy look to her.

Aang apparently was speechless for a moment, until all he could say was, _"...Beautiful."_

Toph's unseeing eyes widened as she blushed. "...Oh."

_'Well...I wasn't expecting that...but that's certainly a confidence booster.'_

It was then Aang realized what he said, and blanched, "...Uh..."

They stood there in silence...

Until Toph said with a smirk, "You know, I usually let my hair up just because it gets in the way at times...but really, why _would_ it get in the way? I'm _blind_, it's not like I can see it...although it does tickle my nose at certain times..." she chortled, "But you know what? I'm actually considering letting it down now."

"...You...are?" Aang asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah. It's actually fun getting a rise out of you! I must look pretty cute, huh?" Toph asked him with a teasing flutter of her eyes.

"...Yes?" answered an uneasy Aang. What is happening right now?

Toph chuckled, almost _giggling_ even! "You know what, Twinkle-Toes? ...Thanks. I never realized I wanted to hear a guy say that I was pretty before."

"Uh...you're welcome," Aang said a little slowly.

"Heh, yeah..." Toph pursed her lips, "...Should I keep this look?"

"Oh, uh..." Aang gulped, feeling like he's in the spotlight. "I-I mean...i-if you want. I mean, you feel how you want to feel, really."

She smiled at him again, but this time, it looked...warm. "Then I'll keep this for a while. Just on special occasions."

"Oh, uh...okay," Aang said with a nervous smile. "...W-What's the occasion on this?"

Toph smirked. "I don't know..." her smirk then turned devious as she laid a hand on his left shoulder and maneuvered herself to kiss him on the left cheek.

Aang stood there frozen, eyes widened, blushing, heart racing, and not saying a word.

Momo looked on in interest.

Now Toph started to giggle. "Maybe _that's _the occasion." She smiled at him and patted his shoulder. "I'm gonna enjoy the outdoors. I have a feeling you might need to rest right now, but if you ever want to earthbend, come find me. I'll see ya later, _Aang_." She then flipped her hair back with her hand in a teasing way and sauntered to the door out of the beach home, placing her hands behind her head in a confident matter.

Once she exited out of the beach house, there was only Aang and Momo there.

Momo stared at Toph as she left the home, and once she was gone from his ear sight(he has big long ears after all), he looked back at Aang with blinking eyes, which the airbender was still stunned at what had just happened.

"...Momo...I don't know what happened, but...I think I'm in love...again." Aang told the furry creature with a slightly dopey smile on his face.

Momo cocked his head to the side in confusion as he blinked.

It was then Aang snapped out of his daze and turned his whole body quickly to where Toph exited out of the house, letting Momo almost fall over his shoulder.

"Hey, uh, Toph! Wait up!" exclaimed as he went out of the home using his airbending run, making Momo slip out of Aang's shoulder and land on his paws.

The animal saw the young airbender boy go off after the pretty little earthbender girl. The flying lemur-bat looked on at his owner, or moreover, his _friend_.

If one can see Momo right now, they would think he's staring out at the distance in his own little animal mind, trying to piece together what just occurred...

...However, Momo was, in fact, thinking of one thing. And if he could smile, he would do just that.

_'Well done, Aang, my pupil. Well done.'_

* * *

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Now, who was I referring to in the end?
> 
> Well, in the original plans for the Book 4: Air, Momo was going to be a reincarnation of someone very dear to Aang...now who can that be? ;)
> 
> Do tell me! I love to know your answer! Although, I would think it'd be pretty obvious at this point! XD
> 
> But yeah, that's the one-shot! What do you think? Please do tell me with a review! Maybe you can even fave it! :D Again though, this is a ONE-SHOT, so I'm not gonna continue it. XP But who knows? I might do more Taang one-shots someday! :D
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed it! :) Thank you for reading and keep on rocking everybody! ^_^


End file.
